


Ice Cream Dreams

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [51]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Ice Cream Parlors, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy needs Tony to have his own Ice Cream Shop. For Reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Anonymous Prompts in My Tumblr Ask Box Day!
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

One of the first questions Darcy Lewis asked Tony Stark was whether he had an ice cream shop in his residence. In response to the baffled "no," Darcy then continued the subject by asking why not... every time she saw him.

Mr. Stark rightly guessed that the line of questioning would never stop, even when Miss Lewis departed Avengers Tower with Doctor Foster for London. This is why he included a small ice cream shop in his designs for the Avengers Compound in Upstate New York. 

Located off the common living area, the "Ice Cream Shop" was less a shop and more a dessert station, or rather a room where the ice cream was kept. Mr. Stark gave orders to include several freezers for frozen treats as well as soft serve ice cream machines and a well stocked topping buffet.

Miss Lewis was delighted when she and Doctor Foster arrived, and spent most of her free time there, though, oddly enough, did not often consume much ice cream. The first time Mr. Stark returned to the Compound, she gave him a gigantic hug and made him a banana split the likes of which have never been seen before in this world.

There were only a few people in attendance on the day Miss Lewis' desire for an ice cream shop became understood. Captain Rogers and his associate Mr. Wilson had succeeded in bringing in the Winter Soldier, also known as Sergeant James Barnes. Sergeant Barnes was in isolation for several weeks before it was medically possible for him to take a tour of the facility.

Captain Rogers was called away as he and Sergeant Barnes entered the Ice Cream Shop, though the Sergeant was unaware. Miss Lewis stood to refill her water bottle, and Sergeant Barnes, with his back to her, mistook her for the Captain, turning and exclaiming, "Of  _ course _ Tony has his own ice cream place!"

Miss Lewis dropped her water bottle, then laughed in triumph. "Yes!" she said, pointing at the Sergeant. "Let this be a lesson to you, kids! Never give up on your dreams!"

Sergeant Barnes appeared confused for a few moments, then swept Miss Lewis up into his arms, spinning her around. When the Captain returned, his friend began to laugh, informing him, "I found her, Stevie! I found my Soulmate!"

Over the next few months, Miss Lewis and Sergeant Barnes added two milkshake mixers and an actual soda fountain to the Ice Cream Shop, and the next time Mr. Stark made a trip to the Compound, he was treated to the best Root Beer float in the history of the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/145715450828/ice-cream-dreams)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
